The invention relates to a method for assisting a driver of a vehicle when parking in a parking space according to the preamble of Claim 1, a driver assistance device according to the preamble of Claim 19 and a computer program product according to the preamble of Claim 21.
Known driver assistance devices for assisting a driver of a vehicle when parking in a parking space, referred to below for short as parking systems, calculate, at the start or before the start of a parking process, a path for the parking of the vehicle, referred to as the parking trajectory. This path is calculated on the basis of the parking space geometry and of a vehicle position relative to this parking space. In this context, a parking system measures, with a measuring device which comprises suitable sensors, these being ultrasonic sound sensors (ultrasonic park assist sensors; UPA sensors) which are mounted, for example, at the front and/or rear of the vehicle and/or to the side of the vehicle, a possible parking space, calculated from the parking space data and the parking space geometry obtained therefrom, the parking trajectory and subsequently carries out the parking process by steering the vehicle along the parking trajectory into the parking space, for example by active steering intervention or by driving instructions to the driver. During the parking process, the distance from objects which bound the parking space is monitored by the sensors.
Current parking systems freeze the calculated path before and at the start of the parking process. Furthermore, currently used measuring devices for sensing the parking space geometry have a variation which can act disadvantageously on the parking result, i.e. on the placing of the vehicle, achieved at the end of the parking process, in a target position or in a target orientation in the parking space.